


Canon Divergent

by CabbitAndTheWeasel



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny's relationships, Lists, Multi, Sexual Content, head canons, platonic and romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbitAndTheWeasel/pseuds/CabbitAndTheWeasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not really a story, more like a work-in-progress list of all my DP head canons and interpretations of the different relationships in Danny's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fenton Family I

**Author's Note:**

> Different chapters will focus on different characters and topics. I just really got bored and wanted to write this. some of these head canons are used in my current DP fics and some actually show up in fics I'm working on for this fandom.

**Maddie Fenton**

1\. Before Danny got his powers and decided to keep it from his parents he was a mama's boy. He still very much is though, much to Sam and Tucker's amusement.

2\. When the Fenton's begin communicating and studying Phantom in non-violent or intrusive ways Maddie felt very odd about Phantom's 'scolded child' attitude he often took around her.

3\. Maddie was the first to come to terms with forming a peaceful alliance with Phantom after her daughter's words about proper scientific methods finally broke her. She when out at night in hopes to find Phantom to straight up ask him if she could study him. She was extremely surprised he would be willing to cooperate with the scientist as long as they did nothing invasive or painful and respect common ghost curtsy.

4\. At first Maddie thought Phantom was just being annoying with the manners until she learned ghost do have sort of laws and guidelines they must follow created by a council of some sort and the ancients.

5\. Maddie didn't want to admit it, but after a while of speaking on equal terms with Phantom she was enjoying all the information he provided their research and actually disproved more than half.

6\. She starts feeling guilty about all the weapons she's shot at him after one of her ghost hunting prototypes exploded in Phantom's face, injuring him and saw him in actual pain.

7\. As her talks with Phantom increase she begins to notice an improvement in her relationship with Jazz and Danny both.

8\. Maddie finds out Danny is Phantom when both her son and Phantom disappear for 3 days and Sam, Tucker and Jazz are forced to tell them the truth so they can track Danny down. (In the oneshot collection Unexpected Situations, in the story "Even Hero's Want to be Saved" Maddie finds out her son is Phantom when she finds out he was drugged and sexually assaulted by Dash Baxter. But thats in a different AU all together)

9\. The moment Maddie learns the GiW kidnapped Phantom and by extension, her son she sets aside her tears and grief and blows a lot of their shit up on her path to save her little boy.

10\. Only once they are home does Maddie break down with her son in her arms knowing he will live and he's safe in her arms.

11\. Maddie is the one Danny and Sam go to while they are ready to take their relationship to the next level, but want to talk to an adult about protection. They each talk to her separately, and even through Danny is extremely embarrassed to be talking to his mom about loosing his virginity with Sam at 16; when she asks why they decided to come to her and not just go through with it when they were alone and in the mood Danny answers that they both know that it wouldn't be very smart to not have at least one of their parent know and at make sure they do it safely. Danny is a lot stronger than Sam and doesn't want to do something wrong and hurt her.

12\. Maddie buys Danny his first box of condoms since he doesn't know what would be best for either he or Sam and she and Sam's grandmother get Sam on the pill. (Maddie was also the one Sam ran to on her first period)

13\. Out of all the adults in their lives Danny, Sam, and Tucker trust Maddie the most after her change in view on ghosts.

14\. When Danny plans a Netflix and chill (yup one of those...but they still actually do the Netflix and chill afterwards) Maddie takes Jack and Jazz out to a lecture Jazz wanted to go to out of town for the day.

15\. Maddie is the first to meet Frostbite when he pops in for a visit.

16\. She is very flattered by the high praise and respect the Leader shows her as Danny's mother and gifts her with lots of ghost zone relics that she can study.

17\. Maddie and Frostbite become researching buddies.

18\. Danny goes to her to talk about breaking up with Sam

19\. When Danny graduates and is unsure what to do with his life (since he cannot be an astronaut now. Too many ghostly responsibilities) she helps him write research papers on what he knows about the ghost zone and gets them published.

20\. On Danny's senior class field trip Maddie goes through Danny's room and finds a collection of video diaries he never told her he had. Maddie watches them all with Jack and they learn the nitty gritty details that Danny never told them about all those months and years they missed not knowing their son was a superhero. For each year end they also find video's he planned to use as his last will and testimate if he was ever killed. Maddie and Jack are horrified that he even had a will for if they had ever caught him and dissected him like they use to threaten before they knew the truth. Maddie and Jack get smashed out of guilt that they made their son think of his own mortality far too soon than he should have to.

21\. She and Vlad work out getting him a position at Wisconsin Universities as the head lecturer for their new Paranormal Studies department.   

22\. When her grown son calls her at what-were-you-thinking '0 clock in the morning to flip out over his childhood bully transferring into his lecture and trying to touch him...like a lot. She calms him down and tell him to do what he always does: kill them with kindness and a mean right hook if he doesn't stop.

23\. Several days later she gets a text with a picture attached showing an older Dash Baxter on the ground with a bloody nose and holding his jewels. This was actually during a presentation she and Jack were giving, but she bursts out laughing were she stood at the podium shamelessly and holds up her phone to show Jack. Her exact words being: "Look honey! Danny beat up a pervert today at school!"

24\. Months later when Danny calls her to tell her he thinks he made a big mistake she asks why. He freaks out saying that he just gave Dash Baxter a blowjob while housing him and a few other students that had been too drunk to drive home and his apartment was closest. She can hear Sam, who was visiting him, in the background laughing her ass off. She just tells him to brush his teeth and rinse his mouth out with soap and make sure Dash is too drunk to remember what happened by the morning and then think about what he'd done. She says in in a scolding way and for some reason Danny feels like he's grounded for a month. He admits to not watching tv that entire month and coming back to his apartment before curfew. Because Maddie Fentons 'Mom' voice is frightening.

25\. Months later when Danny calls her to tell her he was somehow now in a relationship with Dash she just asks if he's treating him right. 

26\. The first spring break Danny comes home to Amity Park, he brings Dash home to formally meet his mom and dad. Maddie Fenton gives Dash nightmares their entire stay.

27\. Even when she grows grey hairs and he and Dash get married and they get children (Sam was willing to be a surrogate as long as it was Danny's semen in her and not Dash's) (......There may or may not have been a threesome involved in this, none of them will talk about it.) Maddie still tucks his head under her chin and calls him her baby.


	2. Fenton Family II

** Jack Fenton **

1\. Jack had never been as close to Danny as he had been with Jazz. But after both reached their pre-teens he had no grasp on what his children were truly like and it made him so sad.

2\. When Danny was in middle school and he started coming home with bruises and scrapes his son tried to hide, he almost hopped out the living room window with the Fenton Bazooka because he figured ghosts attacked the school.

3.When Tucker admitted he and Danny were getting bullied in school by normal kids though he was right up there next to Maddie calling the principle about their bullying policy. It was the first time he had ever been so enraged and disappointed in a human being when they were told nothing could be done.

4\. Jack tried to get Danny into fun sports he use to like playing when he was Danny's age, but Danny was a walking disaster and would get hit in the face more times than he could hit or throw.

5\. He was always a little proud of Danny when he asked curious questions about ghosts and let him blather on until he was hungry.

6\. By the time Danny was 14 though, the meager bonding they had done throughout the years was gone and Danny barely talked to him or his mother.

7\. When the Ghost Boy started popping up and Danny started coming home with more and more bruises he couldn't fix, or Danny wouldn't talk to them about, Jack decided to blame everything hurting his son now on all the new ghosts. Phantom in particular.

8\. Jack doesn't like to admit it now, but when Danny started slipping in school and talked to them less and less, closing himself off from him and especially his mother, he was disappointed in him.

9\. Sometimes Jack had to wonder if he loved Danny as much as he loved Jazz. Things like that would pop into his mind during those late nights, working alone in the lab and he would feel like a horrible father for thinking about his son like that.

10\. When Jack started noticing no matter what punishment they gave Danny, he would still sneak out of the house, Jack started staying up to listen to when he came home.

11\. Unsure what to do when he did actually come home, Jack just decided as long as he knew Danny came home at all he was happy.

12\. Jack wasn't entirely oblivious to the flinches Danny would make when he tinkered with he ghost weapons around him. But he never asked why, because at that point he was sure he would never get an answer.

13\. Jazz finally snapped at them well an truly for the supposed 'abuse' they put the Ghost Boy through she packed her and Danny's things and left for a week, staying at a local hotel. She kept saying their biased, unscientific hate for creatures they had never interacted with on a personal level was a poisonous place to raise a sensitive soul like Danny's.

14\. Jack didn't really know what she meant then, and didn't even knew when Jazz and Danny got so close.

15\. It was after the very first non-threatening talk that they had with Phantom that he understood exactly what Jazz had meant by 'abuse'. The moment Phantom had seen them out during a late night patrol (no weapons at all either) he made a face so similar to Danny's frightened, kicked puppy face that Jack went back through his memory to remember every little remark he'd made to the ghost kid. Because up close, thats all Phantom was. A dead child.

16\. Unlike how quickly he seemed to adapt a relationship with Maddie, Phantom was awkward and stiff around Jack. By the time Jazz and Danny moved back in though he started to see a noticeable weight lift off the collective shoulders of the Fenton family. Relations that Jack hadn't even realized were so messed up before were being rebuild from the ground up and for the first time in a long time, he saw Danny smile at him.

17\. The first time Jack saw Phantom hurt, really really hurt, was by chance, he finds him bleeding out as the Red Huntress hovers over him and he almost wants to be sick because surely that how he use to look when hunting Phantom.

18\. When helping Phantom bandage his wounds the ghost asks again and again not to ask about his unusual biology. Eying the very red blood the separated from the extoplasm and really looking at Phantoms pleading face has him understanding more than he let Phantom--no, Danny know.

19\. Jack spends a little more time with Danny, talking about ghosts, waiting for his son to slip up. But he never does...until he gets caught by the GiW and he and Maddie go on a parent, rage filled mission and free every ghost they come across in each facility they find until they find the one caging Danny like an animal. He lets Danny press the switch that would blow up the evacuated labs.

20\. He's absolutely giddy when Danny and Sam begin to date, but then is absolutely terrified when Maddie tells him Danny and Sam have come to her about experimenting sexually. Jack tries to have a 'talk' with Danny but he kept running off.

21\. When Danny and Sam mutually break up, Jack is the one to share the couch with Danny, a tub of ice cream between them in equally depressed moods.

22\. Eventually, when Danny mentions dating another guy he is confused since he didn't even know Danny was bi.

23\. Come to find out that his sons new boyfriend is the same boy that us to torment him has him polishing all the pointy ghost hunting weapons out where Dash can see them. Because Jack may have been a shitty father in the passed, but he was not going to be again.

24\. When Maddie shows him the video diaries Danny had hidden away the guilt trip is so hard that he goes out to buy some hard liquor after watching his 18 year old sons personal fucking last will and testimate's that he had made and updated every year since he was 14. 

25\. the entries that show his son contemplating his own death made him physically ill and he had to vomit in the kitchen sink as he listened to a video of his 15 year old son cry himself into an anxiety attack until he called Sam to come over because 'it was happening again'.

26\. Jack had to start having long talks with Jazz to understand all the parts that Danny doesn't show to him or his mother even after they learned he was Phantom. Jack would feel physically sick for days because not even Jazz knew how deep the scars in Danny's psyche ran.

27\. Jack make it a point to be more attentive around his family when not working and listens to Jazz's suggestion about seeing a doctor about possibly having ADD. He starts taking a pill a day on the off hours Jazz and Maddie set for him.

28\. Danny and Jack start to bond during his and Maddies help with writing Danny's research papers.

29\. Jack feels like he's a better person and father with a more time off from the lab.

30\. The first ghost ally of Danny's Jack meets is Cujo, Now Danny and Jack both play fetch when Cujo is in town and Danny's visiting home.


	3. Fenton Family III

**Jasmine (Jazz) Fenton**

1\. Jazz never hated or disliked her brother as they were growing up. Sure they each had their sibling spats but from what she would read that was completely normal. It was only after hitting middle school and the teasing began did her relationship with her family and brother truly start.

2\. Jazz use to pretend she didn't have a brother while in school, maybe if she didn't associate with him then no one would know she was one of the children of the wacko mad scientists.

3\. She made Danny cry when she once physically pushed Danny away when he tried to come to her for help or comfort after being bullied for being a Fenton. She felt so horrified at her actions and didn't understand why she would let something as stupid as her parents job make her push him away.

4\. She notices by 8th grade Danny stops trying to come to her for help and sticks closer to his two friends Sam and Tucker. She tries not to hate herself when she hears about him being shoved in a locker or dumped in a trashcan at lunch. It doesn't help.

5\. To try and understand what happened to her and Danny and their family she starts reading books on family psychology. She doesn't want to accept the fact that they were essentially a broken family, what with their parents always in the lab now that they were old enough to take care of themselves, and her attempts to dissociate with the Fenton name and what that meant, and Danny always keeping quite about his treatment at school.

6\. She starts cleaning up her act and trying to be the big sister she was suppose to be, but the damage was done and Danny didn't want her near him after so clearly pushing him away.

7\. She starts to try and understand her brother through psychoanalyzing him. It doesn't always work and it mostly just annoys him.

8\. Jazz was the only one home to hear Danny's accident with the portal. Their parents had thrown off their suites and put normal people clothes on and went to go drown their sorrows out at a bar. She was upstairs doing her homework when she heard that horrible scream, it sounded like he was dying. Jazz didn't think and just rushed downstairs screaming his name. She found Danny in Sams arms out cold and all three of them panicked and called 911.

9\. When Danny started acting out in school she tried to push him to doing better, to focus more, but it just made him slip further and further from her grasp. She didn't understand because everything about his behavior said 'drugs' or 'wrong crowd of friends', but Danny only had Sam and Tucker and she never found drugs in his room when she went to snoop.

10\. When Danny started developing signs of depression she would pull her hair out trying to figure out what to do so he didn't push her further away. She left him his favorite candies in his backpack, slipped reminders and positive words into his locker, told him if he ever needed anything to just come to her, please come to her, talk to her, do something! She was so scared.

11\. When she tried to get him to talk to the new school councilor only to realize too late she was a ghost and making him worse she hated herself, when she saw her brother transform into the illusive Phantom it all made a horrible, sort of sense. She thought long and hard before going out to buy a video camera and giving it to him. She couldn't let her baby brother drawn in his own fear and worry and sorrow.

12\. Eventually, he found out that she new. It was a day she and everyone Danny loves almost dies and he spends the night curled up a ball on her bed as she works of papers at her desk. They do a video entry together and she goes on and on about who proud she is for him and his choices to save Amity from the ghosts.

13\. When their parents go too far with one of their experiments and hunting, she snaps at them, she says everything she's always wanted to tell them, yells it at them. She tells Danny to pack his bags because she wanted his fear of home to just stop. She never felt guilty when she slammed the door in their mothers face and took the keys to the GAV. She never apologized either when they eventually came home and everything started to change for the good.

14\. Danny sometimes comes to her, 'just to talk' he says, but she knows he knows using her psychologist persona during these time is a big help to him.

15\. Before she graduates she witness's Dash picking on her brother again. She punches him in the nose and makes it bleed. Danny laughs so hard he actually looses balance and falls to the ground, still laughing.

16\. Even after Danny finally finds his calling as a lecturer at the university their parents graduated from he calls her at Why-do-you-do-this-to-me O'clock in the morning. He's talking over a mouthful of soap and asks what it means if he willingly gives a jackass a blowjob just to 'tease' him. She asks if he was shitting her and he tells her he wouldn't have had mom tell him to wash his mouth out with soap (and was effectively eating said soap) if he was. Jazz feels like she should just go ahead with that thesis paper on her baby brother if he always came to her for the analysis after he does something stupid.

17\. She gets an A+ on said thesis paper

18\. It's several months later she finds out the 'jackass' was Dash Baxter and her brother is now dating him.

19\. During break when the Fenton children are back in town and Danny brings Dash home for an official meeting she punches him in the face again and threatens that she knew enough pscho-babble to screw up his mind if he ever laid a hand on Danny the wrong way again.

20\. Over the years Jazz and Danny's broken sibling relationship is effectively mended and she becomes his voice of reason when is ghostly duties get too chaotic. She pretty much becomes the big sister for all his friends and Dani and even Dash once they fix their own issues with each other.

21\. It was a long and painful process, counseling her father after he finds out about Danny and Phantom. It hut to see  her dad so broken up inside

22\. Eventually, Dad actually drags Vlad into talking things out with her. It is a long and uncomfortable process after everything he's done to her family. But they are both civilized and she does eventually start to see Vlad wanting to change.

23\. Danny isn't too thrilled that she speaks with Vlad, but she assures him he doesn't try and hurt her.

24\. When she finally earns her masters Vlad gifts her with her own office for her own practice in a building he owns in Annapolis, Maryland.

25\. When she receives a call from an unlisted number at her office one morning she is speechless when she finds out it was _**THE**_ Batman. She had an inner panic attack before somehow winding up with an offer to be the private psychologist for a group of young hero's located in Road Island. 

26\. She agrees, of course, but only if she's allowed to bring in an assistant.

27\. She calls Danny, because who better to understand young hero's that one her started as a young hero himself?

28\. Danny accepts her offer to come with her, no questions asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that last bit, that's actually an idea for a crossover I've had as a sort of sequel to a DP story I want to write at some point.


End file.
